Au bout de la Cinquième fois
by lena71590
Summary: Bucky accepte enfin d'intégrer les Avengers, à la grande joie de ses derniers. Mais le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à ça en arrivant à la base...[Wanda/Bucky]


La première fois que Steve avait proposé à Bucky de rejoindre son équipe, Bucky avait refusé poliment, répondant que les missions, obéir et tout ça, ce n'était plus pour lui, et qu'il avait déjà donné. Steve n'avait rien répondu, mais s'était promis de faire changer son meilleur ami d'avis. La deuxième fois, Bucky avait répondu – après un long monologue de Steve – qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt pour vivre en communauté, en plus avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qu'il préférait garder une vie solitaire et tranquille. Steve avait répondu qu'il comprenait, mais il avait fait promettre à Bucky d'y réfléchir. A sa troisième proposition, Steve s'était assuré d'avoir des arguments pour convaincre son ami. Il expliqua donc à ce dernier tous les avantages à devenir un Avenger - ce qui était drôle, pensa Bucky, car lui n'en avait trouvé aucun jusqu'à présent – et Bucky avait répondu qu'il n'était pas digne de rejoindre une équipe de super-héros, et que, d'ailleurs, il n'était pas un super-héros et qu' il n'en serait jamais un, à cause de toutes les atrocités qu'il avait faites. La quatrième fois, Nick Fury avait accompagné Steve pour essayer de convaincre le jeune homme et avait assuré à ce dernier que s'il rejoignait les Avengers, il bénéficierait d'une amnistie complète et qu'il serait reconnu aux yeux du monde comme innocent. Bucky lui avait ri au nez, car il s'était tellement habitué à cette vie de fugitif, à toujours regarder derrière lui, à changer souvent de planque, à se méfier de tout le monde, qu'une vie « normale » lui paraissait tout bonnement impossible, mais qu'il appréciait ce geste. Drôle de proposition, pensa-t-il. Une amnistie juste en s'habillant en collants !

Au bout de la cinquième fois, alors que Steve faisait une de ses longues tirades où il lui vantait à nouveau tous les avantages d'être un Avenger et un agent du SHIELD - comme un vrai travail, un salaire, une respectabilité, la sécurité sociale - Bucky, excédé, avait levé son bras métallique et s'était exclamé « Bon, d'accord, d'accord, Steve, tu as gagné, je vais rejoindre ton équipe de guignols en collants ! C'est bon, tu es content ? » . Bucky avait à peine eu le temps de rassembler ses affaires que Steve le traînait déjà dans sa voiture direction la base. Il s'était donc retrouvé devant cette base, à fixer ce qui allait être sa maison. Il avait sorti sa valise du coffre de la voiture et, Steve le prenant par les épaules, les deux amis s'étaient dirigés en silence vers l'entrée de la base. Bucky Barnes était sorti de la voiture. Il avait tourné la tête autour de lui, contemplant de ses yeux bleus la gigantesque – et encore, le mot était faible, mais c'est le seul qui lui était venu à l'esprit – bâtisse qui servait de base aux célèbres Avengers.

« Prêt à rencontrer les fous ? » demanda Steve pour plaisanter.

« Tu crois qu'ils m'apprécieront ? Je veux dire…Après tout ce que j'ai fait… »

« Bucky, dit Steve d'une voix ferme en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, tout le monde sait que tu n'étais pas toi-même. Je suis sûr qu'ils t'apprécieront. Sinon, ils auront affaire à moi ! »

Bucky pouffa et sourit à Steve.

« Merci, Steve. Je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter, mais merci. »

« C'est normal. Allez, viens. Ils ont hâte de te rencontrer. »

Steve avait ouvert la porte, Bucky restant timidement en arrière, quelques pas derrière lui. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers le salon – salle à manger, où les autres membres de l'équipe s'étaient rassemblés pour accueillir comme il se doit leur nouveau coéquipier. Steve était entré le premier et avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Bucky.

« Avengers, voici Bucky. »

Tous s'étaient précipités vers lui, abreuvant le nouvel arrivant de « Bienvenue ! » et de « Ravi de te rencontrer, mec ! ». Bucky, intimidé et ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'il faisait là, serrait les mains qu'on lui tendait et murmurait des « Enchanté. » lorsqu'ils se présentaient à lui. Il accorda même une accolade à Sam, qu'il avait déjà rencontré, et sourit aux taquineries de Natasha. Puis il remarqua que quelqu'un était resté à l'écart. Il pencha la tête, devenant sourd aux paroles des autres, et vit que c'était une femme. Jeune, les yeux bleus, avec de longs cheveux bruns, et qui tenait un plat fumant dans ses petites mains. Elle ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement, se contentant de fixer Bucky.

« Wanda, viens dire bonjour ! » lança Peter.

Mais elle semblait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Le remarquant, c'est Bucky qui s'avança vers elle. Ils restèrent une bonne minute à se regarder, sans même cligner des yeux.

« Je m'appelle James. » murmura-t-il tandis que des murmures amusés se firent entendre. « Tu es Wanda, n'est-ce-pas ? ».

Elle hocha simplement la tête et lui sourit. Il lui sourit en retour et Wanda baissa la tête, rouge comme un coquelicot. Bucky ne savait pas ce qu'il le rendait le plus heureux : qu'il allait manger des lasagnes – son plat préféré, avait dit Steve quand Wanda le lui avait demandé – depuis de si longues années, où que ce soit que ce soit une magnifique jeune femme qui tienne ces lasagnes à l'odeur si alléchante.

Mais ce dont il était absolument sûr, c'est qu'à cet instant, il savait pourquoi il avait accepté de rejoindre les Avengers. Ah, si seulement il avait accepté dès la première fois…


End file.
